20th anniversary of the Battle of Hogwarts
by Manna-zebra
Summary: It is 20 years after the Battle of Hogwarts. Harry and Draco are both having a hard time in their life. Harry have trouble talking to his son Albus, and Draco's wife suffers from an ancient curse. So when they are forced to meet during a dinner party, anger and frustration takes over. Harry/Draco, mentioning of Ginny/Harry and Draco/Astoria, cheating, non-happy ending. ONE-SHOT.


**Pairings:** Harry/Ginny, Draco/Astoria, Harry/Draco

 **Content/warning:** This is a M-rated story, touching/wanking but no penetration/sex. This story contains cheating, and while the ending is open, it is not a happy one.

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the characters from the Harry Potter universe, thank you J.K. Rowling for creating them.

 **A/N:** This is my second fanfic, and the story has not been beta'ed. So please forgive me for any spelling/grammar mistakes. I made an actual invitation to go along with this story, and I can link you if you want to see it (The text is the same as in the story).  
I tried my best to stay true to the characters, and I used the HP wiki like crazy xD  
This story is a one-shot.

* * *

 **Story:**

5th of April, 2018

 _On the occasion of the_

 _20th anniversary of the Battle of Hogwarts_

 _The Headmistress_

 _and the Staff of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry_

 _request the pleasure of the Company of_

 _Harry James Potter and Family_

 _at a Formal Dinner to be held in the Great Hall_

 _on Saturday, 5th of May, 2018, at 6 p.m._

 _R.S.V.P. the Headmistress,_

 _Minerva McGonagall_

Harry starred at the invitation in his hand. He knew about the anniversary, Professor McGonagall had spoken with him during one of his visits to teach DADA. To be fair formal events did not bother him as much as it used to, after becoming Head of the Auror Department he had to attend his fair share. But they always took place at the Ministry, and only involved him and Ginny, when she had time of from the Holyhead Harpies.

But this event involved the entire family – on Hogwarts. Add a bunch of reporters, and students willing to share gossip for a moment of fame. Harry was aware that Albus was struggling with people comparing him to his dad, and he had the feeling that the boy did not tell him everything.

Surely all the students had been informed by now as well. Harry discarded the invitation, and went in search of a quill and some paper. He had to write to his son.

* * *

Albus had been distant ever since Professor McGonagall had shared the news about the anniversary at breakfast. Scorpius had been dragging him to their lessons, and making sure to take notes.

At lunch Scorpius tried to approach his friend.

" _Al? You must be hungry, you did not eat that much at breakfast._ " Silence was the only answer.

" _Al, please do not shut me out. Who cares about this stupid party anyways!_ " Scorpius huffed and started to pile food on their plates.

" _... They do..._ " Albus cast a quick glance around the hall before looking down at his plate again.

" _But who cares about them? You know I will be there to protect you. And our parents will be there as well, your father can.._ "

" _I wish they would not come! He only makes it worse..._ " Albus yelled, startling the people sitting nearby.

" _Al, can we please do this somewhere else? Come on, let us go outside._ " Albus was looking distant again, but a feint blush was present on the boys cheeks. Scorpius dragged his friend up with him, and grabbed some bread before leaving the table behind.

The April sun was high on the sky, but the air was still chilly. The boys sat down in a sunlit corner nibbling at the bread, both avoiding the tension between them. Albus was the first to break the silence.

" _Sorry about before. I should not have yelled at you._ "

" _It is okay, I should not have mentioned your father._ " Scorpius looked at the other boy and noticed the frown on his face.

" _Sometimes I wish it was different. That my father was just a regular wizard. Maybe even a muggle! Anything to get away from their staring._ "

" _Do not say that! What would I do if I had never met you?_ " Scorpius grabbed the other boys arm, and turned him towards himself.

" _None of us asked for our fathers. But you are like a brother to me, and one of the few people I get along with. Life in Slytherin would have been lonely without you._ "

Albus looked at his friend with wide eyes. Sure, having a famous hero dad was annoying, but at least people did not question if Harry was actually his father. He had heard some of the older students whispering about Scorpius and his father. And if Mr. Malfoy was actually his true father.

Albus found the idea ridiculous, anyone who saw the pair together would see the striking resemblance between them. He felt the hand drop from his arm, and returned his attention to his friend.

" _Scorpius, I am so sorry. I will always be your friend, I promise._ "

The other boy looked at him with a sad smile.

" _Even if your father does not approve of our friendship?_ "

* * *

10th of April, 2018

Harry had not received an answer from Albus, and decided to talk with the boy after his DADA lesson with the sixth year students. He gathered his stuff and apparated to the front gates of Hogwarts.

Taking in the castle in front of him he felt the usual surge in is stomach. Even years after first seeing it, Harry still felt the sense of freedom and the rush of magic burning trough his veins.

Upon entering the castle Harry checked his watch and decided that he had time to pay a short visit to the Headmistress. Knowing Albus, he would most likely skip out on lunch when he knew his father was present.

So Harry decided to try and catch him when he left from the classroom, hopefully the second years would have a class close to him.

Professor McGonagall looked up from her papers as Harry entered her office, and gave him a knowing glance over her glasses.

" _To what do I own the pleasure of your company Professor Potter?_ "

" _It is about Albus, I was hoping you could tell me his schedule for today?_ " Harry answered, still not used to the formal tone from his former Head of House.

" _Well I suppose I could tell you. But do you think that it is wise to seek out the boy?_ "

" _I wish I did not have to, but Albus is avoiding me whenever I am here to teach and he would not answer my owl._ "

" _Very well. I will ask his teacher to send him to my office after the lesson. Then you and him can talk without being disturbed._ "

Harry scowled, he should be able to just go and see his son when he wanted to. But the look on McGonagalls face told Harry that it would be useless to argue.

" _Thank you, Headmistress._ "

Harry rose and left the office, heading for his classroom.

" _Thank you class, that is it for today. Albus, can I have a quick word with you before you leave?_ " the Professor asked before turning his back to the class and erasing the blackboard.

The rest of the class threw curious glances towards Albus, and the boy looked down and slowly started packing his bag.

When most of the class had left for lunch Albus walked towards the Professor, Scorpius not far behind him.

" _Well Albus, the Headmistress asked for you to come to her office before lunch._ " the Professor said, and left the classroom.

" _Do you need me to come with you Al?_ " Scorpius asked.

" _I bet this has something to do with my father. No need, just go to lunch. I will be right back with you soon._ "

Albus left the room and his friend behind, silently cursing at his father for making him stand out yet again.

As Albus had guessed, the person waiting for him was indeed his father. With a sigh he closed the door behing him, not making a move for the empty chair next to Harry.

" _Albus, please have a seat._ "

" _No thanks, Scorpius is waiting for me with lunch._ "

" _No need, I had the house-elves send up a tray of sandwiches. Al, please come eat with me._ "

Albus sighed again, and dragged his feet across the floor. He dumped his bag next to the chair and sat down.

" _Now, why did you not answer my owl? I know this is not an ideal situation, but we are family. We can make it trough, together._ "

Albus just turned his head towards the sandwiches on the tray. Not that he was hungry, but he could not look at his father right now.

Harry was studying his son, trying to figure out why the boy found it so hard to talk to him. It seemed that no matter what he said to reassure him, the words had the opposite effect.

" _I wish we could talk about this. You know I do not care about what other people say, you are my son and I am proud of you._ "

Albus squeezed his eyes togther and tried to calm himself. How could his father say those words with such ease? Of course he did not have to care about what people said, they all saw him as the hero of the Wizarding World. He was not the Slytherin Squib, the Potter failure.

" _.. Can I please leave now? I am sure that Scorpius is worried about me, and I hate to keep him waiting._ " Albus said, his voice shaking a little.

" _Now Albus, I am sure that the Malfoy kid can wait a bit longer. I need to know that you are okay with the dinner party._ "

" _It is fine! I have to go either way so thank you for worrying, but everything is fine! I need to go now._ "

Albus ran out of the office, leaving a confused Harry behind.

* * *

28th of April, 2018

Albus was laying in his bed, listening to the shuffling around him. People was getting ready for breakfast, but Albus doubted he could eat anything.

A box from Madam Malkin's had arrived the day before, and Albus had discarded the box in his trunk without even opening it. He heard a soft voice next to his bed, and knew that Scorpius was worried about him, but respected the drawn curtains.

" _The rest of the boys have left. Can I speak with you?_ " Scorpius' voice had a hint of nervousness to it, as if the boy was afraid of being rejected.

" _Sure, come on in, I do not really feel like leaving the bed._ "

Scorpius drew the curtains back, and slipped into the foot end of the bed, leaning against one of the four bedposts.

" _Al you need to eat. You barely ate anything at dinner yesterday._ "

" _I am not hungry._ "

Albus slipped back under the covers, turning his back to his friend. A hurt looked passed by the other boys features, before the concern showed again.

" _Al please. I still have some cookies from my mother, we could share them? No need to go to the Great Hall, we can stay here all day if you want?_ "

Albus did not move, but his body visibly relaxed under the covers. Scorpius left the bed and returned shortly after with a wrapped box.

" _.. Did you open your package from yesterday?_ " Scorpius asked.

" _No, and I do not want to. Feel free to open if it you like. I will even give it to you._ " Albus said and turned on his back.

" _Your dad would be furious if you gave it away. And besides I already got dress robes, my dad made sure that I packed them when I left for school this year._ "

Still Scorpius reached for the package, curiosity winning over the manners drilled into the young boy.

In the box was a black robe with silver hems, a dark green shirt, black trousers and a silver tie matching the hem on the robes. Scorpius just stared at the clothes with wide eyes.

" _.. Scorpius? Is there something wrong?_ " Albus eyed his friend with concern, was there something wrong with his dress robes? He swiftly sat up and eyed the content of the package. When he could not se anything out of the ordinary he turned his attention back to the boy in front of him.

" _.. Al, is this something your father would usually buy?_ "

" _I guess he feels bad about me shouting at him. He really went all out on the Slytherin theme, he usually does not care much for shopping. Why do you ask?_ "

Scorpius did not answer, but left the bed again. Albus could hear him shuffle with his trunk, before returning with his own dress robes.

Albus suddenly understood why the boy had reacted as he had when he saw the content of the package. Scorpius' dress robes were almost the same as Albus' only the silver and green were switched around.

" _I- I guess this is just a coincidence. They probably had a Hogwarts themed dress rope sale or something._ "

" _Al, these ropes are not from Madam Malkin's usual collection, my father had them specially tailored for me. So how did your father get the same ones?_ "

" _I do not know.. Is there a note or anything?_ " Albus started to search trough the package, finally finding a small note at the bottom.

" _Dear Albus_

 _I happened to overhear your father ordering dress robes for you at Madam Malkin's._

 _As you might be aware of, your fathers fashion sense is rubbish._

 _I therefore took the liberty of changing his order as soon as he left._

 _Since you would probably be with my son, I only saw fit that you would match each other._

 _Kind regards_

 _Draco Lucius Malfoy_ "

Both boys stared at the note, not really understanding what had happened. How in the world could he change a order not placed by him.

" _I really do not understand your father Scorpius. Why does it matter if we match or not?_ "

" _Probably some silly old tradition. I am sure that half of his decisions is still made based on pure-blood traditions, even if he is unaware of it._ "

Albus shook his head, but decided not to worry too much. Suddenly his stomach let out a small rumble, and both boys started laughing. Feeling a bit better about the dinner party, Albus quickly got dressed and the boys left the dorm.

* * *

5th of May, 2018 – Morning

Albus woke up with a feeling of dread in his stomach. How had he ever felt calm about this day? He wondered if there were any way to land himself in the Hospital Wing before afternoon, but the shaking motion of his curtains stopped his trail of thoughts.

" _Good morning Al. Come on, we need to go get breakfast before they close the Great Hall for tonight's preparations!_ " Scorpius sounded way to happy considering that this could be the last day in Albus' life.

" _I know, I know, just give me a second to wake up properly._ "

When the boys entered the Great Hall, they could see that preparations was already underway. Ministry officials were present at the teachers table, talking and taking notes in the middle of their breakfast.

Albus froze, and the idea of the Hospital Wing entered his mind again, before Scorpius grabbed hold of him and dragged him towards the Slytherin table.

Scorpius was putting food on their plates, and Albus ate without really tasting anything. Scorpius frowned at him, but seemed satisfied with the fact that the other was eating.

" _Al, do you want to look over our homework later? I still have not finished my Charms homework and it is due till Monday._ "

" _Huh? Sure, I have not finished it either._ "

The boys grabbed a lunchbag on the way out of the Great Hall, and headed for the Library.

* * *

5th of May, 2018 – Afternoon

Harry and Ginny apparated to the front gates of Hogwarts alongside a steady stream of people. Lily had, much to her annoyance, been left at the Shell Cottage together with Hugo since the Dinner Party was closed for kids not attending Hogwarts.

" _I just don't know how to talk to him Ginny. I feel like I have tried everything, but he ends up getting mad at me every time._ " Harry said, leading the two of them to a carriage.

" _Harry, we have been over this before. You have a tendency to talk more than you listen._ "

" _How can I listen to him when he refuses to talk with me!_ "

" _Sometimes I am surprised at how dense you are Harry. Leave Albus alone, he will come to you when he feels like talking._ "

Harry just stared at his wife with disbelief in his eyes, and decided to let it go. He and Ginny had different views on how to raise kids, and it had often led to arguments.

Harry still did not understand, he and James got along just fine, and Lily adored her father. Only he and Albus did not seem to get along well. Albus had even grown a bit distant from Rose, seemingly preferring the company of the Malfoy kid instead.

They arrived at the front doors, and Harry had to focus on the Dinner Party instead. Reporters stood along the path, hoping to get a few words are a touching story from their hero.

Harry still hated it, but years and years of working in the Ministry had made him used to it. He gave a quick statement, grieved the tragedy of the War but was happy with the development of the Wizarding World.

Upon entering the castle, Harry took a deep breath and looked around for his sons. James came striding towards him from a group of girls, flashing them all a grin and waving goodbye.

Harry shook his head, he would never understand where James had all his confidence from. He certainly had never been that much at ease around girls. Harry greeted his oldest son, and looked around for the youngest.

Harry found him standing next to Scorpius, and Draco Malfoy. Cursing his luck for having to deal with Malfoy so early in the evening, he started to move across the hall.

As he got closer, he noticed something odd about his sons dress robes. He began to wonder if he perhaps ordered the wrong thing, when Scorpius caught his eye. The boys wore matching outfits.

Harry felt the anger flare inside of him, what in the world was going on between those two.

" _... well Albus, I am sure we can figure something out over the Summer. I would be more than happy to help you with Potions._ "

" _Albus!_ " Harry had not ment to raise his voice, but the boy looked so at ease talking with Malfoy compared to when he was talking with Harry.

Albus made a small jump, and took a step back as he watched his father approach them with anger in his eyes.

" _Potter, how generous of you to join us. I hope you do not mind the upgrade of your sons wardrobe, but I must say that your taste is hideous. He could easily have ended up like poor Weasley at the Jule Ball._ " Malfoy said, clearly ignoring Harrys anger.

Harry glared at Malfoy, but was well aware of the boys in front of them, and the curious glances from people around them.

" _Malfoy. I must say that I did not know that you cared so much for my sons looks. Now if you will excuse us, I have to go find the rest of my family._ "

Harry turned around without a second glance, and marched towards the entrance to the Great Hall.

" _.. Sorry about that. I better follow him, see you later Scorpius._ " Albus almost whispered, and left to follow his father.

" _I am sorry Scorpius, I had not expected him to react like that._ " Draco said to his son. But Scorpius just shook his head, and walked towards the Great Hall.

The dinner seemed to go on forever, it seemed to Albus like every person present at the Final Battle was invited to give a speech. He ignored most of the people, stealing glances towards the familiar look of the blonde boy.

Unfortunately Scorpius was placed with his back to Albus, and Albus decided to spend the evening staring at the enchanted flowers at the table instead.

Ginny was trying to strike up conversation with the boys, but since Albus mostly just nodded and gave short answers, she decided to follow her own advice and leave the boy alone.

When it became Harrys turn to give a speech, Albus slided down in his seat. The only positive thing was that Scorpius turned to look at him, and gave him a small smile.

Albus smiled back, and hoped that the dinner soon would be over, so he could get away from his father and back to his friend instead.

5th of May, 2018 – Evening

After the dinner people was ushered back out to the Entrance Hall, so the tables could be moved and make room for the dance floor. All students below the fourth year was sent back to their dorms, and Albus gratefully escaped the party with Scorpius.

Harry excused himself, and left to find Malfoy. Even if his anger had subdued, he still had not forgiven the other male for interfering with his sons dress robes.

Harry spotted Malfoy leaning against the wall near one of the hallways leading towards the classrooms. Harry walked over, smiling at the people who greeted him but quickly slipped past them.

Draco had noticed Potter coming his way, and took a deep breath to steady himself. Now without the kids in front of him, he would not have to hold himself back.

" _What in the world do you think you are doing Malfoy?_ " Harry said, coming to a halt in front of the other male.

" _Why I am simply waiting for the redecoration of the Great Hall, just like everybody else is doing._ "

" _That is not what I am talking about. Why did you decide to change my order for my sons dress robes? And how in the world did you do it?_ "

" _Well just because you always look like you dressed in the dark does not mean that Albus should have to suffer. Might as well teach the boy that looking good is a possible option. Oh, and Madam Malkin was quite easy to convince. After all she has been watching your hopeless case for years._ "

Draco noticed the look of confusion on Potters face, feeling pleased with himself that he managed to stun the other male. But it did not last long before anger took over Potter again.

" _Unlike you I do not feel the urge to spend all my galleons on clothes. I might not have a fancy wardrobe, but I have clothes that fits me and serves their purpose. After all they never last long in my profession._ "

" _So you still suck at dueling, I take it. Merlin I feel bad for your colleagues._ " Malfoy said, his trademark smirk back in place.

" _Shut it Malfoy!_ " Harry yelled, finally loosing his temper. A few heads turned their way, but apparently the Great Hall had been opened again while they were arguing, and most people had left the Entrance Hall.

Harry noticed the people looking, and dragged Malfoy around the corner. No need to drag the reporters attention their way.

Malfoy slapped the other males hand away, and sneered at him.

" _Please do not touch me Potter!_ "

" _Ah I forgot, you did seem awfully jealous of me making the front page back in our school days. But trust me, you do not want Scorpius to wake up to the story of his father getting his ass kicked in a duel._ "

" _As if that could ever happen, Potter. Just because other people seem to let you off easily because of your supposed 'heroic battle' does not mean that I buy that story. I am not scared of a man in love with the disarming charm!_ "

" _That is it! Since you are not afraid to duel me, let us find an empty classroom and get this over with! Follow me!_ " Harry yelled, and turned on his heel, letting Malfoy follow him or back out.

Oh no, Draco was not about to let Potter win that easy, so he followed the man down to an deserted hallway in the dungeons, and into a dusty old room. The furniture was stacked against the wall the the far end, and the enchanted windows seemed like the charms on them was wearing off.

" _So, here are the rules. I will set up a magical barrier, and none of us will be able to leave unless the other is admitting defeat or is seriously injured. The barrier lasts for two hours. Any questions?_ " Harry asked, waving his wand to turn on the dim lights and looking at Malfoy.

" _Do you duel people often? How do you deal with losing all the time?_ " Malfoy asked, as he grabbed his wand and walked to the middle of the room.

" _You will just have to see for yourself Malfoy._ "

Harry cast the spell, and joined Malfoy in the middle of the room. They bowed, walked 10 steps back and got in positions.

Both men put up shield charms before starting to attack the other. Spells flew around in the room, dodging off shields and bouncing off the barrier walls.

" _Well Potter, it seems like I was right about you losing!_ " Malfoy said, as he made Harry duck his spell.

Harry rolled to the side, and threw a series of spells in return.

" _Clearly you seem familiar with the feeling of losing, did you ever win Malfoy!_ " Harry yelled as the other males shield broke, and Malfoy had to trow himself on the floor.

" _Says the man who can not speak with his own son!_ " Malfoy spit back, along with a rather nasty curse.

" _Leave my son out of this Malfoy!_ " Harry yelled, as he deflected the curse back at Malfoy

" _Can you believe that he would actually rather spend the summer vacation with me and Scorpius? What a great father your turned out to be Potter!_ "

" _Shut up! At least my wife is not ashamed to be seen with me!_ "

" _Do not talk about my wife like that! You have no idea what she is dealing with!_ " Malfoy yelled back, and sent a spell directly at the floor in front of Harry.

" _Are you so distracted that you can not aim properly? No wonder you only got one kid!_ " Harry laughed, and threw a spell back at the blond male.

" _That is it Potter!_ " Malfoy yelled, and chanted something that Harry did not hear. Suddenly Harry sank into the stone floor, not reacting fast enough. The stones fasted themselves Harrys feet, leaving him trapped.

" _What did you do Malfoy!_ " Harry yelled, as he tried to free himself. But every spell he tried simply dodged off the floor, and he returned his attention to the male walking towards him.

" _Is this the first time you have encountered this spell? Well after all, I did create it myself, so I would have been surprised if you knew about it._ " Draco said with a smirk.

" _Release me! This is not a fair way to duel!_ "

" _Well now, who said anything about being fair? You insulted my wife, and I will let you know that you will pay for that. Feel free to apologies and admit defeat whenever you want._ " Draco said with a dangerous glint in his eye.

Draco noticed the defiant look on Potters face, just as the male cast a curse towards him. Malfoy stepped to the side, and smirked.

" _Now Potter, we can not have that kind of behavior. Expelliarmus!_ "

Harry felt his wand leave his hand, and cursed at himself. Malfoy tossed the wand aside, and pointed his own wand at Harrys leg.

A burning sensation cut across his thigh, and Harry had to stop himself from yelling. Harry looked down to see a small cut, nothing that should bring that amount of pain.

" _Ahh, you are admirering another one of my spells. You see, when people constantly bother you and tries to kill you, you need to be able to defend yourself. But killing is not my kind of thing, and a simple stunner would not stop people from bothering you again. So it had to be something non-lethal, yet painful._ " Draco flicked his wand, and a cut appeared on Potters right arm.

" _You might not know this feeling, but it is quite similar to the pain you inflicted on me in our 6th year. Yes, you are looking at a mild Sectumsempra. Only this cut will heal after 24 hours, or with the counter curse. You will bleed of course, but unless your entire body is covered, you will not die._ "

A look of guild flicked over Potters face, until a burn to his left hand made it flood with pain instead.

" _So Potter, are you ready to apologies to my wife yet?_ "

" _Sod off Malfoy! You were the one to drag family into this duel first!_ "

"' _You can not compare your son with my wife! At least your son is healthy and can live a proper life!_ " Draco yelled, and moved his wand across Potters chest.

Harry hissed at the pain, and stared at the man in front of him.

" _What in the world are you talking about Malfoy? Is something wrong with your wife?_ "

" _How slow can you be Potter! Why in the world do you think she never joins me anywhere? She is cursed for Merlin's sake! Because of some stupid ancestor got cursed, and the cursed was passed on to her, making childbirth very risky!_ "

" _So because you needed a heir, you sacrificed your wife? That is seriously messed up Malfoy._ " Harry said, with a disgusted face.

" _I. DID. NOT. SACRIFICE. HER!_ " Malfoy yelled, cutting Harry once for each word.

Harry could not hold back a cry of pain, as his entire body was burning. He fell to an awkward sitting position, hissing as his cuts all moved at once.

" _How elegant Potter. Are you ready to apologies for your words yet?_ "

" _Malfoy, I had no idea that your wife was ill. I apologies for what I said about her. Now get me free from this floor!_ "

Draco looked at the male on the floor with surprise, he did not expect Potter to bow so easy. But it was probably that stupid hero complex of his. Draco said the counter spell, and the floor went back to normal.

Harry got up, and went to retrieve his wand. It had rolled under the tables in the back, and Harry found himself unable to cross the barrier and reach it.

"What did you think Potter, all you did was to apologies. You still need to admit your defeat." Malfoy said, the anger replaced with a satisfactory smirk.

Harry walked straight to the other male, and punched him square in the face.

" _Fuck you Malfoy! I feel sorry for your wife and the fact that she has been cursed, but you are still being an arse! And you need to stop messing with my son!_ "

Malfoy cried out in pain and grabbed his nose. It was bleeding, but did not appear to be broken. He had dropped his wand in surprise, and Harry had kicked it out of the barrier as well.

" _So now we are on even footing again Malfoy. No more dirty tricks!_ "

Harry could still feel the slight burn of the cuts, but the adrenaline was pumping trough his veins dulling the pain. Harry tackled Malfoy to the floor, enjoying the hard thump as the blond head hit the floor.

" _Ouch! Screw you Potter, it might actually be worth it to kill you!_ " Malfoy yelled, rolling them over, punching Harry in the face and grabbing his arms.

Harry tried to head butt the male above him, but the restraint on his arms held him back, and Harry settled for biting Malfoy in the lip instead.

" _You suck at kissing Potter! Did you think I was serious about screwing you!_ " Malfoy spitted.

Harry felt himself flush at the other males words, and struggled to get free. He felt something touch his leg, and now it was Malfoy's turn to flush.

Harry easily flipped them over, and starred at Malfoy with disbelief.

" _Malfoy are you hard?_ " Harry asked.

" _Shut up Potter!_ "

" _So all that talk about screwing me_ was _true? Merlin I must say I never sav that one coming!_ "

" _Why in the world would I want to screw you?!_ "

Panic was seeping into Malfoys voice, and he had gone completely still underneath Harry.

" _Well the evidence is making itself pretty obvious._ " Harry answered, pushing his knee against the other male. A strange sensation.

" _Do not do that!_ " Malfoy yelled, and flipped them over, trying to hide his vulnerability behind anger.

" _Did you not hear the part about my wife being ill? Do you really thing I can bother her with my simple desires, when it was me who got her in that state to begin with?!_ "

" _Have you not heard about wanking? Pleasuring yourself?_ "

" _That is filthy!_ " Malfoy answered, disgust written on his face

" _Why in the world would it be filthy?! Have you never wanked? No wonder you were such a prick all the time!_ "

" _I bet all the people wanting to shake your hand never knew!_ "

" _As I recall you wanted to shake my hand too. Pretty insisting too as I recall it._ "

A look of horror rolled over Malfoys face and he suddenly let go of Harrys wrists. Seizing the moment Harry sat up, and pushed Malfoy off.

" _Do not touch me with your filthy hands!_ "

A wicked grin found its way onto Harrys face, and he crawled towards the other male, hands in front of him.

" _No, **NO**! Get those hands away from me!_ "

Malfoys shrill voice echoed through the classroom as he shuffled his way backwards. He found himself trapped in a corner, the magical barrier still keeping him from his wand.

" _What is the matter Malfoy? Scared that your precious, expensive robes will get filthy?_ " Harry said with a grin, enjoying the sight of the squeamish male in front of him.

" _Potter, no, I mean it! Get away from me!_ "

Harry leaned in, and placed a finger on the other males mouth to silence him. The look of sheer horror on the others face was enough to keep Harry going.

" _Why does it matter if your robes get filthy? Surely you can just afford new ones. After all, you did decide that my son was a charity case. How about I pay you back for that?_ "

Harry let his finger travel from Malfoys lips down to the clasps on the dress robe. With a swift movement he opened it, and slowly pushed it down over Malfoys shoulders. Malfoy shuddered, but made no noise or attempt to move.

Harry moved on to the tie, loosening it and pulling it off with both hands. Harry let his hands slide over the other males chest, and reached for the belt with the DM initials on the belt buckle.

" _Really, Malfoy?_ " Harry snickered as he pulled the belt out of the loops on the trousers. The other male blushed, and looked off to the side.

Harry was now working on the shoes, untying the laces. He then moved on to the buttons on the shirt, going down from the top. He pushed the shirt down to meet the dress robes, making Malfoy shiver.

Harry reached for the trousers, and found that Malfoy was hard again. Harry leaned in and blew in Malfoys ear.

" _So, getting filthy is exiting, right?_ " Harry whispered.

Malfoy shivered again, the feverish blushing spreading across the top of his chest. Before he could stop himself, a moan escaped his lips.

" _I will take that as a yes._ " Harry said, enjoying the feeling of the otherwise proud male squirm beneath him.

Harry placed his hand on top of the trouser zipper, drawing another moan from the male in front of him. He opened the button and pulled down the zipper. Enjoying the sudden freedom, Malfoys erection rose to full length.

Harry took in the sight in from of him, and then put his hand back to work. The sensation was strange yet familiar. The small moans escaping Malfoy was driving Harry mad, and he felt himself react.

" _So, Malfoy. All your clothes are filthy now. Do you want me to defile you as well?_ " Harry whispered as he withdrew his hand.

Draco whimpered at the loss of contact, and turned his head to look at Potter. The intense look from the emerald eyes left him feeling breathless. A small part of him wanted to stop this nonsense, to curse Potter and leave him in the classroom.

But the burning sensation between his legs was clouding his mind, making lust win over logic. It had been long since he had ever been intimate with Astoria. As her condition had gotten worse, Draco did not push the issue. And ever since Scorpius had left for Hogwarts, they no longer shared a bedroom.

" _Should I take that as a no?_ " Potter asked, letting the back of his hand sweep over Draco's erection.

With a moan Draco found himself back in the classroom, those intense eyes seemingly trying to read his mind. Letting go, Draco surrendered himself to the pleasure.

" _N-no..._ "

" _No what, Malfoy?_ "

" _N-no, just.. Keep defiling me._ " Draco moaned, letting his head fall back.

Harry did not miss a beat, he leaned forward and began kissing and sucking on Malfoys neck. The sweet moans from Malfoy right in his ear was driving Harry mad. With one hand he tried to open the clasps on his dress robes, and just as he considered ripping the damn thing open, he felt Malfoy's hands shaking free and helping him.

With the help from Malfoy, Harry threw his robes to the side, and went straight for his trousers, while Malfoy ridden him of his tie. When Harry felt Malfoy's hands roam over his chest, he could not stop himself from biting down on Malfoy's neck.

The sharp gasp from Malfoy made Harry bite down again gently, before kissing and licking the bite. Malfoy was shivering beneath him, fighting the buttons on Harrys shirt. Giving up halfway, Malfoy ripped the rest of the shirt open.

" _Hey, I happened to like that shirt._ " Harry said, biting down again.

" _It was not even real silk. Get over it._ " Malfoy moaned, throwing the shirt aside.

" _Whatever. You owe me._ "

Before Malfoy could say anything, Harry moved his hand over the other males stomach and lower abdomen, finding the neglected erection.

" _Can I remove your pants?_ " Harry asked, letting a finger slide along the waistband, pulling down a bit.

Malfoy just nodded, lifting himself a bit from the floor. Harry pulled down the pants, and took in the sight of Malfoy, sprawled naked, blushing and erect atop of his fancy dress robes. He pulled of his own trousers and pants, and went back to sucking at the other males neck.

" _Can I.. Can I kiss you?_ " Harry asked, for the first time sounding insecure.

Draco did not answer him, he simply grabbed the jet black hair in front of him and pulled Potter into a kiss. And when Potters tongue slipped into his mouth, he had to stop himself from moaning into the kiss.

Harry roamed his hands all over Malfoy's body, taking in the feeling of the pale, flushed skin beneath him. He placed one hand on Malfoys erection, rubbing it gently, and got a sharp pull on his hair in return. Harry moaned, and withdrew from the kiss.

"F _uck, Malfoy. Please touch me._ " Harry whispered, before kissing Malfoy once again.

Draco felt himself hesitate. He was not lying about not wanking. When he had tried to explore himself as a teenager, he had been stopped by a house-elf, and reported to his father. He was then lectured about not wasting precious pure-blood seed. Filled with shame, he had fled the office.

Draco pushed the memory away, not wanting to think about his father. He carefully placed a hand on Potters hip, stroking up and down his side. Little by little, he moved his hand closer, almost sensing the heat radiating from Potter's pulsing erection.

Harry gently moved his hips, aching for a touch. When he felt Malfoys hand ghosting over his erection, he moaned and thrusted his hips forward. The hand withdrew, but slowly returned. The gentle touch was driving Harry mad, and he pulled on Malfoys erection.

Draco took a firmer grip, taking in the strange sensation. Feeling a bit lost about what to do, he decided to mirror Potters movements. To hide his embarrassment, he decided to kiss and suck on Potter's neck.

Harry was loosing himself, he was burning up. He picked up the pace, and Malfoy followed his lead. Both men were moaning and Harry was biting his way up Malfoys neck and jaw. Harry pulled him in for a sloppy kiss, and looked into Malfoys eyes.

The moment Draco got eye contact with Potter, he came. With a loud moan, he spilled his cum all over the other males chest and hand, momentarily forgetting all around him.

Harry felt his body tighten as he was covered in Malfoys cum, and desperately grabbed Malfoys hand, cumming all over Malfoy. Both men fell down next to each other, slowly catching their breath.

Without thinking, Harry ran his hands over the scars on Malfoy's chest. Malfoy shivered, and made small noise.

" _Sorry about these Malfoy. I intended to hurt you, not kill you._ "

" _Do not worry about it. After all, you did motivate me to research new spells._ " Malfoy said, not looking at Harry.

Harry sat up, taking in the mess they were both in. He could hear Malfoy slowly realising the thing they just did, his breathing quickening.

" _I admit defeat._ " Harry said, breaking the barrier. " _Accio wand!_ "

Harry easily cached his wand as it came sailing trough the air, and cast a quick cleaning charm on them both. He turned his back to Malfoy, and began dressing himself. He could hear Malfoy doing the same.

" _Look, I am sorry about your clothes Malfoy. Of course I will repay you, whether you want them cleaned or replaced._ "

" _They are not important. I only ask that you will allow me to use your floo to leave. Immediately, please._ "

The cold had returned to Malfoy's voice, and Harry decided to just follow his command. He led them trough the castle, making sure to stay away from the main corridors on the way to Harry's small room.

" _Here we are. Feel free to make the connection to your Manor, I will make sure to close it again as soon as you have left._ " Harry said, trying to look anywhere but at Malfoy.

" _I will take my leave then. I will contact you about Albus staying with Scorpio when summer vacation is closer._ " Malfoy said, healing Harry's cuts before stepping into the fire.

Harry closed the connection, and fell down in the chair in front of the fire. What in the world had just happened.


End file.
